


The Goth and the Nerd

by James_Stryker



Category: Modern Family (TV), Victorious
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, College, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Stryker/pseuds/James_Stryker
Summary: Jade is transferred to CalTech and becomes Alex’s new roommate, ending up with Alex falling for the hot Goth girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.: This takes place during the eighth season of Modern Family. Alex is 20 and Jade is 23.

(Alex’s Interview)

Have you ever met someone who you started off not liking them at first, then you end up falling in love with that person? Well, I have. No, I’m not talking about me and my ex-boyfriend Sanjay Patel. I’m talking about another person that I’ve fallen in love with. A girl. To be honest, I’ve never considered myself to be a lesbian. I mean, there are times that I’ve fantasized about other girls, including my sister Haley and my step-grandmother Gloria. I’ve thought about experimenting with another girl. But this one, it just happened all of a sudden. Okay, maybe I should start at the beginning.

(Alex’s P.O.V.)

It was my second year at CalTech and I was excited for the new year. I was in the dorm room unpacking my boxes and setting everything up in the room. Since my old roommate moved away, I was given a new roommate who’s going to stay in the same dorm room as me. I hope she’s not weird or anything. While I was unpacking my boxes, I turn around and I see this attractive girl with dark brown hair with green streaks, pale skin, piercing blue-green eyes and soft pouty lips. She also has two piercings, one in her left eyebrow and one on her nose. From what I can tell, she has a tattoo of a rebel star on her right forearm. Her outfit, well, she has a certain Gothic sense of style. She wore a black leather jacket, a black floral top, a black lace skirt and sheer black tights along with a pair of black combat boots. Seriously, where did she come from, the mind of Tim Burton? She looks freaky! Not to mention, she carrying a Gears of War messenger bag. Oh, boy. She’s going to be an interesting character.

“If you’re looking for the rest of the Goth kids, they’re hanging out in South Park.” I said.

“Oh, ha ha. Very funny. I guess this is your dorm room.” The Goth girl said, sitting her messenger bag down on the floor.

“Yeah. I’m Alex. Alex Dunphy. I guess you’re looking for your new roommate.” I said, holding my hand out for her to shake my hand. The Goth girl raised her eyebrow at me and gave me a look before moving my hand away.

“That’s correct. I’m looking at her.” The Goth girl said as my smile turned into a frown. Oh, no. No, no, no, no. This can’t be. She can’t possibly be my roommate.

“You mean?” I asked.

“Yeah. I’m your new roommate. Jade West. I’ve been transferred from UCLA to CalTech. And you must be my roommate Alex Dunphy. Is your last named spelled D-U-N-F-E-Y?” Jade asked misspelling my last name.

“Actually, it’s Dunphy with a P and an H.” I said correcting her.

“Whatever.” Jade said, throwing her Gears of War bag down on my bed. She began to look around my room, noticing some science-related posters like my Albert Einstein poster that was hanging on my wall. “Why do you have a poster of some old guy on your wall?”

“That old guy is Albert Einstein. You don’t know much about science, don’t you?” I asked.

“I’m not a huge nerd like you and the rest of the geeks.” Jade said, sitting down on my desk. Alright, just calm down, Alex. Just make polite conversation with her.

“So, I see that you’re a goth girl? Let me tell you a funny story, about four years ago, I was dressed as a goth girl just to impress this girl named Skylar. Okay, well, it didn’t go well when my mom accidentally cut off a portion of Skylar’s hair. To be perfectly honest, she was an awful person. I meant Skylar not my mom.” I said, recalling the time that I started dressing up in gothic clothes just like Skylar.

“You were a goth dork instead of a dork just to impress Skylar?” Jade asked.

“You know, you sound just like my sister when you said that.” I said.

“So, you think that I’m a horrible person just like Skylar and you’re going to let your mother shave my hair off?” Jade asked.

“No. Absolutely not. I don’t think that you’re a horrible person. I just met you. Why would I think that?” I asked.

“You know, you remind me of someone I know. This girl who went to Hollywood Arts High School.” Jade said, opening her bag and pulls out a photo of her and some guy with great hair and he looks very sexy.

“That guy’s sexy. I wonder if he has a…..” I said until Jade looked over at me and gave me an evil stare.

“He’s my boyfriend.” Jade said.

“Alright. I’m just saying he’s good looking. I already have a boyfriend. He’s a marketing manager at my mom’s job. Pritchett’s Closets & Blinds.” I said, referring to Ben. 

(Alex’s Interview)

Alright, I have to confess about something. Ben and I broke up a couple of weeks ago. It wasn’t working out because he was still living with his mother and we’ve been having intimacy issues lately.

(Jade’s Interview)

I can’t believe that she dated some weird guy at her mother’s job who’s like 50.

 

(Alex’s P.O.V.)

A couple of days have passed since I was getting adjusted to Jade being my new roommate. I was in the bathroom getting ready to take a nice, relaxing bath. It’s part of my time to unwind after a long day of studying, plus I was going to meet up with my sister Haley at my job, then go over to mom and dad’s house for dinner. I sat down by the edge of the tub and turned the water faucet on, filling the tub with hot water. I grabbed a bottle of lavender-scented bubbles for a relaxing bubble bath and poured the scented liquid into the running water and started bubbling. I turned the faucet off and removed my burgundy bathrobe from off of my body and let it drop to the floor, I dipped my toes into the water and stepped into the tub and sink into the bubbles, laying my head back and closed my eyes as I release a relaxing sigh. I close my eyes as I enjoy my relaxing bath. Ah, if only there’s something that could make this bath more relaxing is some nice, calming music to play. And then, I begin to hear some Goth music blaring in the room.

“God damn it!” I exclaimed as I got out of the tub and grabbed the towel to dry myself off right before I put my bathrobe on. I step out of the bathroom, only to see Jade sitting on my bed watching some horror movie on her laptop while Goth music was playing. “Jade? Jade! Hey!”

Trying to get her attention, I slam her laptop shut as she took her headphones off and shot her head up and gave me an evil glare.

“What the fuck is your problem?!” Jade exclaimed.

“There’s nothing wrong with me. Maybe you should answer the question like what the hell are you thinking playing this music in my room?!” I asked. “What are you even listening to?”

“Spellbound by Juju.” Jade replied as I walked over to the desk to turn her Gothic rock music off. “Hey, that was a good song I was listening to.”

“I don’t care! I can’t stand it! I can’t stand you! You’re…you’re freaky! You have this weird obsession with scissors, a lump of fat, monkey fur and blood. Are you trying to tell me that you’re a vampire?!” I asked.

“Listen here, nerd.” Jade said as she walked up towards me as I backed up against the wall. “Let’s get something straight here. The only reason why you’re acting like this is because you haven’t been fucked in a while.”

“Ugh! What? Oh, please. I will not talk about my sex life to you. It is none of your business.” I said, crossing my arms at Jade.

“Oh, really? You want to know what I think? I think that you and this Ben guy broke up and the only person that you spend the rest of your lonely nights with is a dildo named Big Daddy.” Jade said.

My eyes widened in shock when she pulled out my sister’s Lovehoney Lifelike Lover realistic 8-inch dildo that she named Rainer right after her breakup with weatherman Rainer Shine and that I’ve swiped from her room right after Ben and I broke up. That crazy Goth chick pulled the dildo from underneath my bed. My cheeks turned red in embarrassment. I don’t know whether to faint or kill her.

“You know, I should beat you to death with this dildo for you calling me weird. But now, because you know what I’m going to do to you?” I asked as Jade walked up to me while I backed up against the wall.

“You’re not going to stab me in the stomach with a pair of scissors, are you?”

A wicked smirk appeared on Jade’s face as she pushed and pinned me against the wall. 

“Wha….what are you doing?” I asked, fearing what she’s about to do to me.

“There’s something you should know about me. Ever since I became your roommate, I just thought that you were very sexy and intelligent. Part of me wants to throw you down to the bed and kiss you. Maybe even fuck you.” Jade said.

“Me? But you have a…..” I said until I felt her lips crash on top of my lips. My eyes widened in shock as Jade kissed me nice and slowly at first, lasting for a good five seconds. The kiss ended as Jade moved her hand up to my breasts, gripping them through my robe.

“I thought that you have a boyfriend.” I said, softly.

“I do. But you should know that I like both boys and girls and I am attracted to you. Come on, Dunphy. Wouldn’t you like to have your first lesbian experience with me?” Jade asked as she continues to fondle me.

A lustful moan escaped from my lips, my thoughts were surrounded by dirty thoughts about Jade. The sexy Goth girl began to unbutton her red and black plaid shirt, revealing her lacy blue bra that covered her 32D breasts.

“You like what you see, Dunphy?” Jade asked as I nodded. 

I leaned in to kiss Jade and our lips touch. Jade untied the belt on my robe, opening it up to reveal my nude body. The kiss became passionate as I felt her tongue touching my lips, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and felt her tongue slip inside as she deepened the kiss, her tongue teases my tongue by swirling it around and flicking it against it. She ran her fingers through my black hair she continues to grope my breast. I moved my hand down to her jeans, trying to unbutton them until I felt her hand moving my hand away, holding it up with my other hand and pinned it against the wall. With one hand pinning my wrists against the wall, Jade used her free hand to rub my womanhood. But before she did that, she lightly caressed the inside of my thigh to tease me for a bit, not wanting to go fast.

“Jade…” I moaned softly as she continues to caress my silky, smooth thigh.

“How bad do you want me to fuck you, Dunphy? How bad do you want me to fuck that tight tiny little pussy of yours with this dildo and make you scream out my name while you squirt all over it?” Jade asked.

I nodded in response as she removed my robe, letting it drop to the floor, revealing my naked body. Jade took a step back to examine me in all of my glory. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw my 34D breasts.

“Wow….Alexandra…not bad. It’s a shame that your old boyfriend dumped you, he could’ve motor boated those puppies all night long.” Jade said as she motioned her finger for me to walk over to her.

“So, you…you like what you see?” I asked, feeling my heart racing while Jade immediately removed her plaid shirt and her jeans.

“You bet I do.” Jade said as she got on the bed, getting down on all fours.

(Alex’s Interview)

Alex: So, I was watching a few videos of this webcam girl on LiveViolet and her name is Penny Poison and she has tattoos all over her body and she was extremely sexy. Jade is much like Penny Poison, she has a tattoo of a rebel star on her right forearm and Jade has another tattoo of a heart with Beck’s name on it on her left buttock. To tell you the truth, girls with tattoos turn me on.

I couldn’t help but find myself turned on from the sight of Jade shaking her ass right in front of me. I climbed on the bed and stood on my knees, facing Jade while I begin to take my glasses off from off of my face.

“Wait, don’t take them off.” Jade said.

“Why? I don’t want to break them.” I said.

“Just leave them on. You remind me of a girl I know who also wears glasses.” Jade said.

“Who?” I asked.

“This girl named Tori Vega. I’ll tell you more about her later on. Just leave the glasses on, genius. I think you look sexy with glasses on.” Jade said, smiling at me.

I began to blush hard right in front of Jade as she began to push me down on the bed and climbed on top of me, straddling my lap, resulting in us engaging in another passionate makeout session. God, I just love the feeling of her lips on mine and her hands caressing my body. I melted like sweet vanilla ice cream when Jade’s lips were wrapped against mine. And then, Jade started to kick thing up a notch when she began to hump me aggressively. Our passionate moans filled the room as I felt Jade’s panty-covered crotch hitting against mine as I held my legs up in the air and smacked her luscious ass.

Jade stopped humping me for a bit as she reached behind her blue lacy bra to unhook it, revealing her 32D breasts to me while she threw her bra across the room. I leaned up to take one of Jade’s breasts in my mouth, sucking on her pink nub, swirling my tongue around it while I play with the other with my free hand. Jade moaned softly as I worshipped her tits by licking, kissing and sucking on them and squeezing hard, making her throw her head back and moan loudly. The horny Goth girl did not waste any time by placing her hands on my breasts and squeezed them for a bit.

I stopped worshipping Jade’s breasts as she began to kiss her way down my body, using her tongue to lick around my belly button and down to my hairless pussy, in which she licked her lips and smiled at me while she spreads my legs open and licked around my shaved mound.

“Ohhhhhh….” I shuddered in delight as Jade teased me with her tongue.

“Aren’t you dripping wet for me.” Jade smirked.

She took a deep breath and inhaled my sweet scent before she delved deeply into my silky folds. I began to moan as Jade started to eat me out, flicking her tongue against my sensitive clit while she moved her hand up to my breasts. The hot Goth girl ran her tongue up and down my wet slit before spreading my pink pussy lips open and plunged her tongue in and out of my wet hole.

“Mmm. Jade. Mmm, keep fucking me with your tongue.” I moaned.

The feeling of Jade’s tongue going in and out of my pussy drove me wild, making me moan loudly more than ever as I reached down and gripped her hair while I buck my hips into her face. Jade held my hips down and captured my clit with her mouth, sucking on it gently while using her thumb to tease my ass just to kick things up a notch. And then, Jade decided to try out something new on me. She began to lift my legs up slowly from my thighs until my torso is coming off of the bed, then she slowly raised my butt up so that it’s almost above my head. I began to feel Jade pulling my ass cheeks apart with her hands, and spits on my backdoor area before licking me.

“Oh, my god.” I moaned out as Jade started rimming me while rubbing my clit.

Jade gave my big fat ass a hard smack before tongue-fucking my asshole. My God, whatever she did with that Tori girl and her boyfriend Beck, Jade is amazing at rimjobs. She buried her tongue deep into my forbidden hole, then replaced her tongue with two of her fingers, sliding them into my hole and finger-fucked me while she licked my pussy. With her fingers pumping in and out of my ass faster like a piston and her tongue giving my sensitive love button a ruthless tongue lashing, I felt myself getting ready to cum.

“JADE! I’M GONNA…..I’M GONNA CUM!” I cried out.

And with that, I finally let go, releasing a big stream of cum all over Jade’s face, covering her entire face with my sweet and sticky love juices. Jade smirked as she lapped up my leaking juices clean off and slowly eased her fingers from out of my ass and gently squeezed by left ass cheek while she makes her way up to my lips to kiss me, making me taste myself all over her lips.

“Wow….Jade….that…that was….amazing.” I said trying to catch my breath.

“Good. But we’re not done yet. I have a few more surprises in store for us.” Jade said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a 12-inch purple double dildo. I licked my lips at the thought of her and Jade sharing the dildo together.

“Mmmmmm, I like the idea.” Alex said.

“Good. But I have a better idea. Instead of taking one end of the dildo inside our pussies, we’re gonna take it in the ass.” Jade said.

Jade took one end of the double dildo in her mouth and starts sucking on it while I take the other end of the dildo in mouth to mimic Jade, but with me taking a couple of inches in my mouth. We continued to suck on the dildo like it was a real cock, with Jade taking a couple of inches in her mouth and pushing it past her gag reflex, making her gag on it while I lick and suck on the other side and spitting on it. After coating our end of the double dildo, we were both lying on our backs with our legs spread wide open as Jade pushed her end of the dildo inside her ass while I do the same, with me wincing a bit. Jade moaned as we both thrust into the dildo, with her grabbing my sister’s dildo and starts fucking her pussy with it while I rub my clit.

Our asses smacked together as I watched Jade fucking her ass and pussy. I smiled at her, listening to her Penny Poison-like moans. Our heavenly filled the room with our fuckable rumps getting filled with the double dildo. Jade fucked her pussy hard, causing her pussy to squirt her juices all over the bed and the dildo when she came. It was not long after when I was the next one to cum right after Jade. After we shared our intense orgasm, Jade and I eased the dildo from out of our asses, with the hot Goth girl lying down on top of me, with her breasts pressed against mine while we were trying to catch out breath.

“Not bad, West. I wouldn’t mind going a second round with you.” I said.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Jade said, capturing my lips for a soft and tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed it. Don’t worry, there will be a sequel where Haley joins in on the fun with Jade and Alex. Next up, it’s going to be the Tori/Beck/Jade threesome story Repaying Tori or the first story in the Massage of Lust series. Which story in the Massage of Lust series do you want me to work on first?
> 
> 1\. Massage of Lust: The Anniversary Gift (Emma/Shelby, Bunk’d/Best Friends Whenever)  
> 2\. Massage of Lust: Watching Them (Tori/Jade/Beck, Victorious)  
> 3\. Massage of Lust: The Starlet (Liv/Ally, Liv & Maddie/Austin & Ally)  
> 4\. Massage of Lust: Massage Class Secrets Part 1 (Riley/Maya, Girl Meets World)  
> 5\. Massage of Lust: Massage Class Secrets Part 2 (Riley/Maya/Smackle, Girl Meets World)  
> 6\. Massage of Lust: A Sister’s Touch (Haley/Alex, Modern Family)  
> 7\. Massage of Lust: The Bet (Caleb/Hanna, Pretty Little Liars)  
> 8\. Massage of Lust: My Girlfriend’s Mother (Xander/Emma/Christina, Bunk’d/Jessie)  
> 9\. Massage of Lust: A Soft Touch (Hanna/Spencer, Pretty Little Liars)  
> 10\. Massage of Lust: Double the Fun (Xander/Emma/Austin, Bunk’d/Austin & Ally)  
> 11\. Massage of Lust: Massage Class Secrets Part 3 (Riley/Lucas, Girl Meets World)  
> 12\. Massage of Lust: Relieving Tension (Harley/Rachel, Stuck in the Middle)  
> 13\. Massage of Lust: My Nanny’s Secret Job Part 1 (Jessie/Emma, Jessie)  
> 14\. Massage of Lust: My Nanny’s Secret Job Part 2 (Jessie/Emma/Christina, Jessie)  
> 15\. Massage of Lust: Seducing the Client (Riley/Rachel, Girl Meets World/Stuck in the Middle)  
> 16\. Massage of Lust: A Friendly Massage (Andi/Buffy, Andi Mack)  
> 17\. Massage of Lust: The Foot Job (Jade/Beck, Victorious)  
> 18\. Massage of Lust: Massaging Boing (Josh/Maya, Girl Meets World)  
> 19\. Massage of Lust: Massage Class Secrets Part 4 (Farkle/Smackle, Girl Meets Word)  
> 20\. Massage of Lust: Bath Relaxation (Diggie/Maddie, Liv & Maddie)
> 
> Which one in the Massage of Lust series would you like to read next?


End file.
